INUSUAL
by GABYNEKO
Summary: AU. ¿Porno? ¿Descanso insuficiente? ¿Biberones? ¿Maternidad precoz? ¿Infidelidad?... Por primera vez, Inaho no lo sabía. Pero descubriría el secreto de Slaine. InahoxSlaine.
1. INUSUAL 01

**INUSUAL**

**By:**_** K.G.Á.É.**_

AU. ¿Porno? ¿Descanso insuficiente? ¿Biberones? ¿Maternidad precoz? ¿Infidelidad?... Por primera vez, Inaho no lo sabía. Pero descubriría el secreto de Slaine. InahoxSlaine…

¿Misterio? ¿Drama? ¿Humor? ¿Fluff? ¿OOC? No lo sé, pero espero que les guste X D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**INUSUAL**

Últimamente, Slaine se estaba comportando extraño. E Inaho llegaría al fondo del asunto.

Mientras le seguía sin que el otro se percatara, comenzó a repasar los acontecimientos.

.

.

Todo había empezado un día en que se notaba un poco nervioso, sentado en solitario en un rincón del salón. A simple vista parecía estar viendo el libro de la próxima clase, y no hubiera dudado de ello de no ser porque lo tenía acomodado a modo de casita.

—Slaine—cuando le llamó, sobre reaccionó. Asustado, bajó el libro de inmediato, buscando ocultar la evidencia.

—I-Inaho. Um… ¿Necesitas algo?—respondió mientras trataba disimuladamente de ocultar mejor la revista bajo el libro.

— ¿Qué hacías?—

—Nada. ¿No estabas con los demás?—fue una respuesta rápida seguida de un descarado cambio de tema. Pensó pedirle prestado el libro, así Slaine no tendría de otra que dejar al descubierto lo que escondía.

Estaba por ejecutar su plan, cuando la campana sonó. Aunque fue de forma silenciosa, vio a Slaine dejar escapar un suspiro aliviado.

Cuando la campana sonó anunciando el final de las clases, Slaine había desaparecido.

Durante los próximos días, siempre escapaba de las salidas grupales disculpándose diciendo que tenía algo por hacer, nunca revelando de que se trataba y yéndose lo más veloz que podía.

.

.

Su comportamiento no era lo único raro:

—ne—

—Slaine—

— ¡Slaine Troyard!—

— ¡Estoy despierto!—se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, pero a pesar de sus palabras, era obvio que seguía medio dormido.

—No. No lo está, joven Troyard. Si está sintiéndose mal, retírese a la enfermería. Si no, le pido que preste atención a clase, luego de ir a lavarse la cara. Ahora continuemos con la lección—dijo el profesor.

Algunos rieron cuando le vieron tropezar con su asiento y otros le veían preocupados. Inaho entre ellos.

La preocupación aumentó cuando no regresó a la clase.

.

.

En su camino a casa, Slaine había parado en una tienda de conveniencia. Inaho no sabía si debía seguirlo adentro o no.

Recordando que ni siquiera había notado que era seguido, entró a la tienda.

Le vio tomar algunas frutas y… ¿era eso un biberón?

Sí. Lo era.

Ahora el caso era más extraño de lo que imaginó al principio, porque después de todo, Slaine vivía sólo. No primos o hermanitos por cuidar. No mascotas. ¿Para qué querría algo así?

¿Habría encontrado un gato o perro bajo la lluvia?

No le parecería extraño si lo hubiera recogido.

¡Oh! Pero no había estado lloviendo…

Continuó su espionaje hasta su casa.

Luego de verle entrar, se apresuró y pegó el oído en la puerta; queriendo averiguar más.

— _¡Ya regrese! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué quieres primero comer, un baño o…?—_le escuchó decir.

Palabras clave llenaron la mente del castaño, queriendo resolver el misterio:

¿Porno? ¿Descanso insuficiente? ¿Biberones?

¿Maternidad precoz? ¿Infidelidad?

Por primera vez, Inaho no lo sabía. Pero descubriría el secreto de Slaine.

— _¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la cama?—_

Con esas últimas palabras juguetonas, no le quedó de otra que abrir la puerta pese a que fuera allanamiento de morada.

¡No permitiría que Slaine le fuera infiel aunque _aún_ no fueran novios!

— ¡Orange! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—ignorando su sorprendido diálogo de esposa infiel. Buscó con la mirada al tipo que seguramente estaría aprovechándose de Slaine todas las noches sin dejarle descansar, o bien, a la mujer que con engaños se aprovechaba de su dinero para criar a su hijo.

Escaneó el lugar de forma rápida, no encontrando a nadie a parte de ellos.

Confundido y molesto, sacaría la verdad de Slaine, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido por no recibir respuesta.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó notando el bulto en los brazos del rubio platinado.

—No te concierne. ¿Qué haces aquí?—respondió a la defensiva, haciendo un ademán protector sobre el bulto, apartándole de la mirada del castaño.

— ¿De quién es el bebé?—

—…Mío. Ahora si no te importa ¿puedes explicarme a qué viene esto? Mejor aún, márchate de mi casa, estoy cansado—

— ¿Cansado? Hace un momento parecías dispuesto a tomar un baño indecoroso—

—I-Indecoroso ¡¿Quién es indecoroso?! ¿Y cómo sabes del baño? ¡¿Desde hace cuánto me espiabas?!—

—No lo hacía. Coincidió que vine a visitarte—

— ¡¿Por qué tú…?!—sus palabras fueron cortadas por un mareo.

Inaho le atrapó. Las ojeras de Slaine era bastante oscuras, seguramente sería por el bebé que cuidaba. Ya hablaría después con él.

Tomó a Slaine como si fuera una recién casada, llevándole desde la puerta al interior de la casa. Necesitaba recostarse.

—Traeré un poco de agua—mencionó, luego de posarlo en la cama.

—Estoy bien. Necesito preparar su comida—sus manos se mantenían firmes en el bebé, a pesar de su estado.

—Yo lo haré. Sólo dime qué debo hacer—Inaho entendía que continuar el interrogatorio no era lo más sensato, considerando lo falto de color que lucía el otro.

Renuente y aun sintiendo la cabeza punzándole. Terminó por aceptar la ayuda del castaño. Le dijo en dónde estaba la fórmula y le pidió que hirviera el biberón que estaba en su mochila antes de usarlo. Siendo quisquilloso en la preparación de la leche: Ni más polvo ni menos cantidad de agua. Sin grumos. Y en su temperatura: Ni muy fría ni muy caliente. No tanta…

Como era todo muy metódico; Inaho lo hizo bien. Regresó a la habitación, curioso por ver cómo era el bebé que Slaine llamaba suyo.

En cuanto le vio desde la puerta, a Inaho le pareció que lucía más como una madre que como un padre. Con cuidado arrullaba al bebé en sus brazos mientras le murmuraba cosas. Y su sonrisa era radiante a pesar de lo pálido que estaba.

Cuando se percató de su presencia, pudo apreciar como sus mejillas se coloreaban. Y se encogía un poco en su lugar, avergonzado por ser visto comportándose de forma tan inusual.

—Ten—rompió el silencio, más no la incomodidad que Slaine sentía.

—Gracias—susurró. Inaho le vio agitar el biberón y remangar el suéter de la escuela para poner un poco de leche en su muñeca, comprobando la temperatura antes de ofrecer la leche al bebé. Tomando una nueva postura para estar más cómodos tanto él, como el pequeño.

Inaho no podía evitar mirarle fijamente, expectante del momento en que se revelara la identidad de la criatura. A su vez, Slaine no dejaba de estar nervioso por la fuerte mirada de Inaho siguiendo sus movimientos con atención.

La manta que obstruía su vista fue removida. Inaho se encontró parpadeando, apenas dos veces.

El bebé era bonito, de ojos grandes y expresivos como los de Slaine, con pelo esponjoso, en un tono rubio con algo de castaño, y… ¿a quién engañaba? Siendo objetivos, el bebé no se parecía a Slaine, empezando por sus orejas que eran puntiagudas y… ¡Vaya! Aunque el apodo que le había dado a Slaine era 'bat', nunca pensó que fuera a dar a luz a uno.

Omitiendo que no podría dar a luz porque para empezar era hombre, mientras veía como el bebé tomaba su biberón, puesto en una posición de unos 90 grados, de forma que la tetina siempre estuviera llena de leche, previendo que trague aire; se encontró iniciando un nuevo interrogatorio:

— ¿De qué especie es?—

—…S-Según varias revistas. Es probable que sea un murciélago zorro volador. Desconozco quien fue su anterior dueño. Lo encontré más pequeño, pero el gotero con el cual le alimentaba ya no es adecuado. Y al parecer, les gusta tomarse su tiempo aseándose ¿Sabes?—lo último lo dijo en tono burlesco, consiguiendo que por un momento Inaho apartara la mirada, avergonzado de sus suposiciones previas e incorrectas.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?—preguntó, notando que de tanto en tanto Slaine retiraba el biberón, para evitar que la tetina se aplastase e impidiera el paso de la leche.

—Aun no lo he pensado—susurró.

—Entonces decidamos uno, juntos—ofreció, notando que tal vez sí tenía el encanto de Slaine. Pues lucía bastante tierno e indefenso a la vista.

— ¿Eh?—la leche en el biberón se balanceó por el temblor en su mano.

—Te ayudaré a cuidarlo—

—No es necesario—

—No has dormido bien—

—Es por sus hábitos nocturnos. Además, tendrías que pasar la noche aquí ¿Sabes?—su voz se tambaleó.

—No me molestaría ¿Y a ti?—preguntó. Está vez, sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron por varios minutos.

—No creo que sea buena idea—sus mejillas eran rojas cuando apartó su vista y comenzó a mover al bebé, quien había terminado de comer. De cierta forma, escondiendo su rostro en esa nueva postura.

Inaho posó su mano sobre la de Slaine que seguía recargando al bebé en su hombro. Llamando su atención.

—No respondiste mi pregunta—insistió. Le vio abrir su boca y apretar sus labios antes de responder en susurro.

—Sabes que no—no era raro que Inaho fuera a su casa, antes le molestó que entrara azotando la puerta, sobretodo porque la falta de sueño le tenía irritado.

Inaho le escuchó perfectamente gracias a su cercanía. Sonrió un poco.

—Entonces está decido. Avisaré a Yuki-nee—se levantó y salió de la habitación. A pesar de escuchar a Slaine pidiéndole que espere, le ignoró, sabía que era su timidez lo que le restringía de aceptar su ayuda…

.

.

Si Slaine había estado nervioso durante la cena, todo ese nerviosismo había desaparecido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Demasiado cansado para más.

Esa fue la oportunidad de Inaho de interactuar con el pequeño. Había visto a Slaine cargarlo antes y aun así estaba inseguro de cargarlo por su cuenta. Mas tendría que hacerlo, si quería evitar que el otro se levantara.

Le parecía interesante como el pequeño murciélago incluso se abrazaba a un pequeño peluche que Slaine le había dado. El mismo peluche que Inaho había ganado en una máquina de garra, uno que Slaine no había podido ganar por su cuenta, y que a pesar de lucir frustrado había terminado por agradecer…

.

.

Cuando Slaine abrió sus ojos en medio de la noche, terminó sonriendo a la escena frente así:

Inaho. El-todo-lo-sé-todo-lo-puedo-Inaho Kaizuka. Parecía un padre primerizo, con todos esos ademanes de tratar de sacar al pequeño de la caja que hacía de su cama, que se quedaban en intentos; dirigiéndole una mirada concentrada, como si quisiera descifrar un gran misterio.

Pensó en levantarse, a pesar de que el sueño obtenido no era suficiente para recuperar lo de las noches previas, fue entonces que le vio con una expresión determinada comenzar a tomar con cuidado al pequeño y de poco a poco imitar los cuidados que le había visto hacer antes, de forma algo torpe.

Era extraño verle así.

Antes de caer dormido de nuevo, con una sonrisa en los labios, pensó que parecían una familia, una bastante inusual…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Necesitaba un descanso de cosas más elaboradas, así que perdonen que no actualice las otras historias : )

Por cierto, falta una serie de pequeños extras que le dan más sabor a la historia. Los traeré en cuanto pueda : D

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	2. INUSUAL 02

**INUSUAL**

**By:**_** K.G.Á.É.**_

**DEDICADO A:** _Walthyrose, Nao-kun, Alice-Reizner, Dazo, Misahi Kenta, Quoxron, Luzel _¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**INUSUAL**

_**OMAKE1**_

—No puede llamarse 'Orange'—

—Pero ponerle 'Bat' sería redundante—

— ¿Por qué 'Bat' y 'Orange' son tus únicas opciones de nombres?—

— ¿Por qué no? Creó que son nombres especialmente valorados por nosotros—

Slaine se quedó sin palabras. Era cierto. Porque no había nadie más aparte de ellos mismos que tuviera permiso de usarlos para llamarles. No obstante, eso no significaba que fuera a ponerle así al bebé…

.

.

— ¿Y cómo se llama _su bebé_?—Calm aún se burlaba un poco, luego de descubrir su secreto.

—Yuni—respondieron a unísono, sonando algo resignados.

— ¡Que envidia! Escuché que Yuki-san le puso el nombre. Es injusto ¡Inaho!—Inko se quejaba mientras los demás reían un poco.

Por su parte, Nina comenzaba a pensar en qué tipo de ropita podría verse bien el bebito…

_**OMAKE2**_

En cuanto Inaho le dijo a Yuki que se quedaría en casa de Slaine para cuidar se su bebé. Se alarmó.

¡Su hermanito se había saltado los detalles de la declaración!

¡¿Por qué no se los había contado?!

Esa noche se la pasó enfurruñada. Por otro lado, una idea vino a su mente: si aún no le ponían nombre al bebé. Ella tenía uno perfecto.

_Yuni_

Escrito con el kanji de su nombre y el de número dos. Y no aceptaría un '_no_' por respuesta.

_**OMAKE3**_

—Despierta—

Quizá fuera su imaginación, pero Slaine acababa de sentir un beso en su frente.

— ¿Qué hora es?—abriendo los ojos, quiso verificar la hora en el despertador, sin embargo, una mano en su mejilla le impidió moverse.

Inaho movió sus dedos delineado la parte bajo sus ojos. Asintiendo complacido poco después al ver atenuado lo oscuro de la zona.

—El desayuno está listo—se levantó. Posando un beso en los labios ajenos antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Slaine volvió a cubrirse con la cobija aunque se sintiera abochornado. Preguntándose _¿qué acababa de pasar?_

Y se encontró delineando sus labios, hasta sentirse sonriendo.

Apenándose más ante el pensamiento de que: no estaría demás que volviera a suceder…

Sin sospechar que, a pesar de lo indiferente e imperturbable que lucía, cierto castaño en cuanto salió había terminado por recargarse en la puerta con las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque no fuera tan evidente; porque besarlo había tomado más valor del pensado. Recordando y con la sensación aun fresca en sus labios, fue inevitable que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. Decidido a no dejar pasar más tiempo para declararle su amor…

_**OMAKE4**_

Aun sin ser novios, Inaho se preguntaba por qué era que sus amigos ya les veían como una pareja.

Para los chicos era simple. Apenas debías acompañarlos en las compras al supermercado para notarlo.

—Llevaré esto—el rubio echaba al carrito algunas frituras.

Inaho las sacaba en seguida, al regresar con una bolsa de harina.

Entonces Slaine echaba algo de comida enlatada que era casi de inmediato sustituida por ingredientes para cocinar.

— ¡Hey!—por supuesto iba a aquejarse en algún punto.

—No es sano para ti—respondía moviendo el carrito de lugar.

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión—se quejaba poniendo de regreso algunas cosas, o intentándolo, porque esa mano ajena le estorbaba para poner las cosas.

Una batalla por el espacio en el carrito comenzaba, hasta que terminaban hartándose y la batalla alcanzaba el nivel de guerra de miradas, apenas rota por los gritos de alguna otra pareja de recién casados.

—Podemos comer tus frituras luego de mi cena—proponía Inaho.

—Bien—y aunque Slaine era el dueño de la casa a donde la mayor parte de comida iría, terminaba por ceder.

Así cada uno podía tener parte de su botín.

Si eran novios o no, eso era lo de menos, prácticamente estaban casados. Y fue más evidente cuando, luego de un tiempo en que Slaine se comportaba diferente a lo usual, de pronto Inaho le trataba como si acabara de dar a luz o algo.

Cuando las palabras 'cobijita' y 'biberón' comenzaron a salir en las conversaciones de ambos, fue desconcertante, cuando les vieron discutir nombres de bebé, ya fue algo preocupante.

_¡¿Dónde quedaba el romanticismo de los jóvenes en la actualidad?!_

Cuando supieron de qué se trataba, no pudieron evitar reír o suspirar de alivio, como Inko hizo.

Hasta donde Calm sabía, había parejas que daban _el gran paso_ cuando tenían al gatito o perrito, quien hacía del bebé mimado de ambos. Cosa que ampliaba su sonrisa, al parecer tenía razón en meterse con ellos llamándolos recién casados.

Aun cuando el bebé era inusual ¿Quizá debería de pedir el puesto de padrino?

_**OMAKE5**_

Cuando veía a Slaine en la cocina lavando los trastes, mientras su pequeño trataba de dar sus primeros despliegues en el aire. Inaho no podía apartar de él la sensación de felicidad instalada en el pecho.

Entonces, con cuidado, terminaba aproximándose desde atrás al rubio platinado, para pasar sus brazos por la cintura del otro, posando su cabeza en su cuello; deseando que termine con los trastes.

Superando un poco el bochorno, Slaine terminaba apoyando su cabeza en la del castaño.

—Terminaré pronto—decía en susurro, sabiendo que sus palabras implicaban que estaba de acuerdo con los mimos que vendrían después. Porque en algún punto de todo eso, había terminado por darle el sí a la propuesta que recibiera de Inaho…

**OMAKE6**

Ser padres es difícil.

Que Yuni no tuviera hermanitos lo volvía más inquieto y acaparador de la atención de Slaine.

El problema era que cada vez que trataba de hacerle algún hermanito, el rubio terminaba por dejarle deseando por más. Levantándose para atenderle.

Quizá la próxima vez intentaría hacerlo en el día. Cuando Yuni estuviera dormido.

Si bien, Slaine era renuente a ser visto en todo su esplendor bajo la luz del día, no había problema. Inaho recordaba haber visto unas cortinas de color azul marino en algún lado de su casa…

**OMAKE7**

Cuando Slaine vio el regalo de Inaho, se preguntó qué tan desesperado estaría.

Era cierto que no habían llegado más allá de unos cuantos toqueteos. Y sabía que estaría frustrado. Mas nunca pensó que frunciría el ceño tan evidentemente, cuando le dijo que acababa de cambiar las cortinas por unas nuevas, implicando que su regalo tendría que esperar para ser usado.

Mucho menos esperó, que su paciencia se hubiera agotado.

Terminando ambos en el sillón de su sala. Con él avergonzado al extremo por encontrarse dejando escapar sonidos que avivaban la atención que recibía, consciente de que cada parte de sí estaba expuesta a la roja mirada de su amante.

Quizá cuando volviera a sus sentidos le prohibiría la entrada. No obstante, mientras la temperatura siguiera subiendo y las sensaciones del placer que hacer el amor traía consigo, confundieran su mente, se dedicaría a amar y ser amado…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Wow! Sólo tenía en mente el uno y el cinco. No sé de dónde vinieron los demás, pero no me quejaré : D ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
